


[podfic] Careful What You Wish For, Because You Might Get Tea Parties

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: halfamoon, Female Friendship, Femslash, Femslash February, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has this thing about tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Careful What You Wish For, Because You Might Get Tea Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Careful What You Wish For, Because You Might Get Tea Parties](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17040) by Stickthisbig. 



> Many thanks to stickthisbig for her recording permission.

Title: [Careful What You Wish For, Because You Might Get Tea Parties](http://stickthisbig.tumblr.com/post/42139310695/careful-what-you-wish-for-because-you-might-get-tea)  
Length: 2:15  
File Size/Type: 1.05 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/?pk3rcoh6gp61438)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/nneo)


End file.
